towfffandomcom_de-20200216-history
Diskussion:Godzilla: Das Monster aus der Tiefe
Jo, weiter so;-) Hast mein Lieblingsmonster nummero uno ausgegraben!:-) Bin auf die Story echt gespannt;-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 09:59, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Cool, du weisst also welchen Monster ich genommen habe. Wenn das Monster ist was du und ich denken, haben wir das selben Lieblingsmonster. Hast du den letzten Film gesehen? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 10:09, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Big G, den großen grünen? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:12, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Bei diesem Monster da... Redet ihr dabei zufällig von Godzilla? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 10:26, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Was hällst du denn von Big G? --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:28, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich find ihn ehrlich klasse! Godzilla ist mein absolutes Lieblingsmonster. [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 10:37, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Godzilla ist einfach klasse. Ich mochte am anfang nur den USA Godzilla ( Zilla oder GINO) aber jetzt mag ich Originalen. Der ist nicht so schnell wie Zilla aber dafür Stärker. Von den 9 Godzilla mag ich Godzilla Jr. Von den 7 Godzilla ähnlichen Monster mag ich Space Godzilla und Kiryu. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 10:48, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kiryu ist cool, Space Godzilla habe ich leider nicht gesehen. Mein lieblingsgodzilla ist der aus Godzilla Millenium. Dürfte wenn man Godzilla vs Destroya berücksichtigt nur Godizilla Junor sein. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 10:55, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kennst du Neo Godzilla ( Godzilla Neo)? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 11:00, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Aus welchem der ganzen Godzilla Filme soll der stammen? Ich habe nicht alle Filme. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:09, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Es ist eine Fanart reihe wo ein Zeichner die haufen Godzilla Monster in neuen Styl zeichnet. Sie sehen echt cool aus. Hier paar von denen http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3WydZkdyro . Hast du Godzilla Final Wars gesehen? Wie ist er? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 11:13, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hier mal was für dich;-) Bild:Lego_Big_G.jpg Bild:Kiryu.jpg --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 11:14, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Cool, danke. Ich werde mal Bima fragen wenn er mal zeit hat, wenn er mir einen Godzilla Moc baut. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 11:20, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hey Jade wie endet Godzilla Millenium? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 12:24, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Nach dem der Grüne dieses Monster, Orcra oder so hies es geschlagen hat, geht er auf ein Haus zu wo sich die menschlischen Hauptchars versammelt haben. Einen macht er platt, er schlägt die Hauseckke weg und der Mann stürtzt in die Tiefe. Danach wendet sich Godzilla ab und endfehrnt sich von dem Haus, nach dem er sich enfernt hat fackelt er noch einemal wie in einer Kraftdemonstration alle Gebäude umsich herum ab. --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 13:25, 8. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich brauche Vier Hauptcharaktere ( Ok nur drei. Die eine ist eine Frau und ich überlege mir schon einen Namen für sie.)Wer will hier vorkommen? Ich brauche jemanden der die Rolle von Prof. Yamane, Marineoffizer Ogata und Prof. Serizawa (Godzilla Fan wissen was für ein Schiksal in erleiden wird.) spielt. Namen könnt ihr wie üblich selber entscheiden. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 17:02, 13. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Jo, also das erste Kapitel muss ich sagen, finde ich schon mal sehr gut: Es ist sehr gut beschrieben; sehr lebendig und auch ziemlich spannend (wenngleich man auch an der Rechtschreibung noch ein wenig feilen könnte... Was jetzt allerdings '''und in keinster Weise' negative Kritik sein soll! Es ist mir lediglich aufgefallen, das ist alles, und ich bin nun mal jemand, der seine Meinung offen äußert, auch wenn das wohl nicht immer ganz so gut ist. Von daher nimm mir meine sehr direkte Ausdrucksweise bitte auch nicht allzu übel.) Aber auf jeden Fall (und damit du weißt, dass ich deiner Geschichte '''keineswegs' feindlich gesinnt bin)'' mach nur weiter so! Ich bin jetzt schon auf das nächste Kapitel gespannt! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] 23:04, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich verstehes. Das liegt an meinen Sprachfehler der sich auch an den Schreiben beeinflusst. Viele Wörter die ich kenne weiss ich von paar nicht wie man sie richtig schreibt. Blöder Sprachfehler, man. Was soll's kann damit leben. Wenn mal fertig bin versuche ich mal es zu korrigieren [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 23:23, 14. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hilft es dir, wenn ich dir sage, dass man die Geschichte dennoch gut verfolgen kann? Ich mein, ich hab nämlich durchaus schon "schlimmeres" gelesen: Stories beispielsweise, bei denen du dir bestimmt die Hälfte selbst dazudichten musstest, weil das so, wie's der Autor geschrieben hat, für dich als Leser keinen Sinn ergeben hat. Und wenn du deine Rechtschreib- bzw. Grammatikfehler ('s ist hier ja überwiegend nur die Satzstellung) wirklich korrigieren willst, dann werd ich dir - sofern du's mir erlaubst - natürlich gerne dabei helfen. Aber wie gesagt: Deine Godzilla-Story ist an sich bis hierhin schon mal echt gut geworden und ich kann dir nur sagen, was ich gestern schon gesagt habe: Mach weiter so! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] 08:08, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das wäre sehr nett von dir. Willst gerne eine der Hauprollen spielen? [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 12:40, 15. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Gerne doch wäre ich eine Hauptrolle! (Tschuldige übrigens, dass ich dir erst heut auf deinen letzten Beitrag antworte.) Wer steht denn diesbezüglich alles zur Auswahl? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:08, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Naja die drei Prof. Yamane, Marineoffizer Ogata und Prof. Serizawa(vieleicht weisst du was mit ihm passiert). Den Namen kannst du ruhig ändern. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 14:13, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Hm... Ich wär gern der Marineoffizier Ogata, wenn's geht. Und wegen dem Namen überleg ich mir noch einen, okay? Ich geb dir entweder heut Abend oder aber in den nächsten Tagen Bescheid. ''(Deine Godzilla-MoC ist ja übrigens auch bald fertig. Es fehlen nur noch die Beine und die panzertechnischen "Feinheiten") [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 14:18, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Das ist okay. Ich freu mich auf den MoC :D [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 14:27, 29. Nov. 2009 (UTC) 'Erst einmal:' 'B'''isher ne super Geschichte! Weiter so! Du kommst schon richtig nah an die orginal Godzillafilm Atmosphäre dran;-) Weiter so, weiter so! Nun der einzige winzig kleine Tip: I'n einigen Godzilla Filmen gibt es eine Art komischen Humor. Das ist das einzige was in deiner Story noch fehlt. Ansonsten ist sie aber superklasse! --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:26, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Danke Jade. Das mit den Humor setzte ich glauber erst in King Kong vs Godzilla. Dazwischen kommt noch Godzilla kehrt zurückt. Ich will die ersten beiden teilen schön düster gestalten. Die Showa reihe werde ich mit Die Brut des Teufels enden. Den Humor kommt noch, versprochen. Danke für den Tipp.(ich hoffe ich habe mich gut formuliert^^) [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 18:38, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) I'''ch schreibe dir mal ein Beispiel was ich mit komische Art Humor meine. Diese Szene stammt aus Godzilla "Giant Monsterst all out Attack" der Film ist aus der Millenium Edition. Die SZene ist ungefähr so, kann sie nicht so ganz im Detail rüber bringen ab so in groben zügen. ''Zur Szene: E'''ine Gruppe Jungendlicher spielen Tischtennis in einer Jugendherberge, nehme ich mal an. Dann beginnen sie über Godzilla zu lästern und ziehen über ihn her. Dann greift Godzilla an und zerstört die Herberge. Eine von den Jungendlichen überlebt und wird in einer anderen Stadt in ein Krankenhaus gebracht. Nun greift Godzilla auch diese Stadt an. Das Mädchen sieht Godzilla wie er auf das Krankenhaus zu läuft, greift es aber zunächst einmal nicht an. Das Mädchen schwitzt Blut und Wasser (ist nur Sprichwörtlich). Nach dem Godzilla auser Sichtweite ist, atmet das Mädchen auf und in diesem Moment schlägt der Schwanz von dem großen Grünen in das Krankenhaus was darauf hin einstürtzt. ''H'offe es hilft ein wenig:-) --[[Benutzer: Jadekaiser|'Noctis Lu']][[Benutzer Diskussion: Jadekaiser|'cis Caelum']] (Admin) 18:51, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Jetzt verstehe ich was du meinst. Die Szene habe ich auch mal geschaut. Das hilft sehr Jade. Ich will gerne die Millenium Box, muss nur mein Vater dazu überrden es zu kaufen. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 19:03, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Ich schließe mich Jades Meinung an: Bis hierhin ist der Epos um "das Monster aus der Tiefe" schon einmal wirklich sehr, sehr gut geworden. Und auch ich kann nur sagen: Mach weiter so, Hero Gresh! [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:23, 30. Nov. 2009 (UTC) Kleine Bitte Könntest du die "Godzilla: Das Monster aus der Tiefe"-Geschichte bitte noch einer Kategorie zuordnen? (Also jetzt Epos oder Kurzgeschichte etc.) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:09, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Hab jetzt erledigt. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 18:22, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Danke [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 18:23, 7. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Mhm, ja, bis jetzt ist "Godzilla: Das Monster aus der Tiefe" wirklich schon mal sehr, sehr gut. (Man fiebert bei den von dir beschriebenen Ereignissen richtig mit xD) Mach weiter so, Hero Gresh! Ach ja, mir ist ja jetzt übrigens auch (endlich und ziemlich verspätet) ein evtl. Name für den Marineoffizier eingefallen, den ich in deiner Geschichte gerne spielen würde: ''"Gargay Pathis" (Also Gargay is der Vorname und Pathis der Nachname... Weil, auch wenn der nette Herr höchstwahrscheinlich nur mit Nachnamen erwähnt wird... konnt ich doch einfach nicht anders, als ihm auch einen Vornamen zu geben. Ich hoffe, das ist verzeihlich xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru|''' der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 09:18, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ich verzeihe dich wenn du mich verzeihst, durch meine verspätete antwort. XD [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 20:13, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Lol, so sei uns also beiden verziehen xD [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 20:43, 21. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Noch was, da Emiko ja deine Freundin ist XD, kannst du auch einen Namen für sie ausuchen XD. (nimm es nicht tragisch XD)(Ich glaube wir haben ein problem XD) [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 11:50, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Lol, klar doch, kann ich schon machen. (Welches Problem denn?) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 11:53, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Du scheinst davon geheilt zu sein XD. Aber ich habe immer noch die XD Ditis XD. [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 11:58, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Die... Ditis? Was denn das? (Tschuldige, wenn ich grad mal wieder ein bisschen auf dem Schlauch stehen sollte) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 12:27, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Öhm... Weiss ich nicht.(Das muss man nicht verstehen) Ich meine damit, dass ich bin XD süchtig bin. XD [[Benutzer:Hero Gresh|'Gresh']] [[Benutzer Diskussion:Hero Gresh|'Der Kometenschweif']] 12:35, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Ach so, na dann xD (Wah, jetzt fang ich auch schon damit an xD) [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger']] (Admin) 12:52, 22. Dez. 2009 (UTC) Wann schreibst du mal wieder weiter? [[User:Waruru|'Waruru,]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Waruru| der Schattenjäger''']] (Admin) 19:48, 5. Jan. 2010 (UTC)